Lost A Belt, Gained A Lover
by McIntyreMeetsMizanin
Summary: Our very first fic together.  Miz/Alex, and this is at night of Champions when Daniel Bryan took The Miz's Untied States title.


Mike felt hot tears tail down his face; he had just lost he United States Belt. He rolled out of the ring and sat down, cradling his head in his hands. Mike didn't know what to do, Daniel Fucking Bryan had just taken his belt from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mike..." Alex walked over to his friend and helped him up from his position against the ring. "It's alright." He cooed, seeing the tears pouring from his eyes. Mike didn't cry often. Alex was glad about that. Every time Mike cried, Alex couldn't help but bawl himself.

"Mike, don't cry."

"How the hell can you tell me not to!" Mike snapped, pushing Alex away. "I lost my fucking belt to Daniel Bryan!" Mike sniffled. "A-and you didn't do a-anything to help!" Mike glared at Alex accusingly.

"It's... I..." Alex didn't know what to say without hurting Mike's feelings even more. Mike was right in a way. He could have done something. He could have helped. He could have punched Daniel right in his face, like he wanted to at this moment. Daniel was celebrating. And the crowd was cheering! How could they when this amazing man was crying his eyes out just a few feet away?

Mike shook his head, turning on his heels and storming away so he could cry in peace without people pointing and laughing at him. Mike knew it wasn't all Alex's fault that he wasn't good enough to beat some rookie. Mike got into his locker room and slammed the door, locking it immediately afterward. Mike plopped down on the couch and continued to sob his eyes out.

Alex just stood there watching as Mike stormed backstage. He was too shocked to follow. Eventually he jogged down the ramp after Mike. He ran to

Mike's locker room and knocked on the door when he noticed it was locked.

"Mike, you in there?" He called

"Go the hell away Riley!" Mike yelled, changing into street clothes. "I'm not talking to you! Why don't you go congratulate Daniel!" Mike felt sick, the thought of Alex leaving him to be with Daniel leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

"Mike, please don't be like this. I'm sorry." He said, trying to stay calm. Inside, his stomach was in a tight knot. Mike's words stung. Bad.

"I don't want to go talk to Daniel. You know I hate him just as much as you Mike. He's the one who is making you cry."

"Well your not helping! You just let me lose, you let him put me in the Labell lock! He was hurting me and you did nothing." Mike screamed, he had his stuff packed and was ready to leave with what little pride he had left. Mike couldn't leave with Alex standing out there.

Alex let a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Mike, I'm so sorry. I just thought you'd want to win on your own and... I don't even know." Alex sunk down to the floor, leaning against the door. It had killed him watching Daniel hurt Mike like that. How could Mike not see that?

"Alex...leave." Mike didn't really want Alex to go, Mike had known for a while he was Bi and Alex...God Alex, Mike was in love with Alex." Mike shook his head, that though brought more tears to his eyes. Alex had to be straight and Mike couldn't hurt himself anymore tonight.

"Please... let me in Mike." Up until now Alex had been trying to hide the tears in his voice but he didn't care anymore. "Please." He whispered once more. He halfheartedly punched the door as if that would have any effect on the solid wood.

Mike sighed, he knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon like this, Alex wouldn't give up. Mike unlocked to door and eased it open, careful not to hit Alex with it. Mike quickly stepped around Alex and made a mad dash for the exit.

Alex beamed as the door opened, then realized what Mike was doing as he ran away. However Alex's legs were just a bit longer, he caught up with Mike quickly and grabbed his arm.

Mike growled "Alex...let me go." Mike wasn't strong enough to get out of Alex's grip and it was hurting him, he knew there would be bruises in the morning. "Your hurting me." Mike hissed.

Alex immediately loosened his grip slightly, but not enough to let Mike get away.

"Mike, stop running. Please." He begged. He took his hand completely off of Mike's arm, hoping that he would stay.

Mike took one more glance at the exit. "What do you want." Mike questioned, turning back to Alex, rubbing his arm.

"I want you to stop. To stop trying to leave. To stop being mad at me. I'm sorry." Alex sobbed. "I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry you lost the belt and most of all I'm sorry I didn't help." He reached out for a hug, hoping he would not be rejected.

Mike made no move to stop the hug, nor did he make a move to embrace it. Mike was still hurting, physically and emotionally. Silent tears still ran down Mike's cheeks, leaving wet trails. "Alex...I want to just go back to the hotel, my whole body hurts..."

Alex was hurt slightly that Mike didn't return his embrace, but at least it was better than if he pushed him away.

"Okay. I'm coming with though. Don't try and stop me."

Mike glared at him, pulled away and stomped out the exit, getting in his car and throwing his things in the back but Mike did not leave, he waited for Alex.

Alex jogged to catch up with Mike, grabbing his gym bag, he tossed it in the back seat with Mike's things and plopped down in the passenger seat.

Mike started the car, turned up the radio and started the long drive back to the hotel he was staying at. Mike's arm was aching horribly, his lips quivered as pain shot through his arm. And it was all because of Daniel fucking Bryan.

Alex tentatively placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. He frowned as he noticed Mike's lip tremble. He looked straight ahead and stayed silent. Every now and then glancing over at Mike. He was so gorgeous. Even now, at one of his weakest moments.

Mike allowed Alex to place his hand upon his shoulder. Mike wanted Alex, he was afraid to admit it, but he was in love with Alex Riley, Alex Riley was everything Mike wanted and more. Just one small look or touch sent Mike's heart thundering and his stomach got butterflies but he couldn't tell Alex. Then it came to Mike, maybe he could tell Alex and after Alex rejected him and left him alone Mike would be free to put and end to his sorry excuse for a life. It isn't like anyone would care, Alex certainly wouldn't when he learned of what a freak Mike was.

Alex kept up with his occasional glances. Mike looked deep in thought.

He was about to ask what was on his mind but then mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. He'd just lost his championship belt, of course that would be on his mind.

They pulled into the hotel and Mike led Alex to his room. Mike unlocked the door and dropped his stuff beside the door. He plopped down on the bed and stared at Alex. Mike cleared his throat, "Alex...we need to talk."

The way Mike looked at him and the tone of his voice made him feel like he was a child again. When he would do something bad, he lied about it but somehow his mother always found out.

"Alex." She would say. "We need to talk. Now."

"About what?" Alex asked, brow furrowing with confusion.

"I am in love with you." Mike deadpanned ready to just end his life. "Now since you know what a freak I am, leave."

"Wait, what?" Alex's eyes widened as he tried to process this information. It didn't want to sink in. Mike was straight. Alex was the gay one... right? "You are not a freak." He paused again, brain working overtime. "You... love me?"

"Yes.." Mike pointed at the door. "Now leave so I wont have to watch you hate me."

"What?" Alex asked, confused. Mike's words weren't making any sense to him. Why would Mike think he would hate him?

"Mike, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I... I love you too."

Alex wasn't sure at first but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew they were true.

Mike blinked at him and then stood up, putting his face just inches for Alex's. "Don't you dare fucking play with me Riley." Mike was hurt but hopeful, he was so hopeful.

Alex took one final step forward, closing the last few inches, so there noses were touching.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered.

"L-lair." Mike stuttered out, not knowing what to do; for some reason he couldn't push Alex away."You know I hate to lie, Mike." Alex looked directly in his friend's eyes, hoping that Mike would see the truth in his own.

Mike looked down, unsure of himself, his arm throbbing worse and worse. "A-Alex...don't h-hurt me anymore." Mike pleaded..

Mike's words made more tears form in Alex's eyes.

"Mikey, I don't want to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you." He explained, just wanting to hold Mike and never let him go.

"Then don't...I-I love you...and I'll give you my heart on one condition." Mike's lip quivered, he rubbed his hurt arm,small tears forming in his eyes.

"Anything. Anything to have you." Alex said softly, trying to be gentle as he cupped Mike's cheek with his hand.

"I'll give you my heart...but it-its fragile...p-please." Mike let out a small sob. "Don't break it." Mike pleaded, putting his head down feeling vulnerable.

"Never, Mike, not in a million years would I break your heart." Alex wrapped his arms around Mike and held him close, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

"B-but..." Mike whimpered, burying his head into Alex's chest. Mike wanted Alex to love him, Mike would give himself to Alex. Mike wanted Alex to mark him so Mike knew Alex was serious.

Alex sighed. Mike still didn't seem to believe him.

"Mike, tell me. What can i do to make prove myself? Anything. I don't care. I'll do it. For you."

Mike shook his head, Mike didn't know; he really didn't know what Alex could do. "I-I love you...and if you love me, Alex..." Mike took a breath, this was hard but it would be even harder when Alex said no and left. "I-I'm a virgin at this...first time I trusted anyone one with my heart they broke it and that's how it went every time after." Mike trembled. "I-if you...truly don't think you'll h-hurt me you can t-take me...I trust you to d-do it because y-you feel you can and then not hurt me...N-not just because its of-offered." Tears spilled down Mikes face.

Alex wiped away Mike's tears with his thumbs, as a mixture of emotions ran through his mind. Shock, confusion, happiness, lust.

"Mike, are you asking me what i think you're asking me?" He didn't care that he sounded retarded, he didn't want to just come right out and say it."Y-yeah...if your n-not going to leave a-after wards and b-break my heart like everyone else." Mike bit his lip; drawling blood. Mike put his head down, waiting for Alex's reaction.

"Of course I won't leave afterward! Are you insane?" Alex smiled with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

Mike glanced up at Alex, the memory of everyone else leaving and telling him all he is was a good fuck and a whore. Mike felt tears well up in his eyes again at Alex telling him that some day.

Alex felt horrible as his attempt at making Mike feel better failed pitifully. He tightened his arms even more around Mike.

He tilted Mike's chin up with his pointer finger.

"Mike, I promise, I won't leave you unless you ask me too."

"Your n-not just trying to g-get me into b-bed are you?" Mike questioned. looking anywhere but into Alex's eyes.

"No, Mike. I'm not. Look at me." He placed his hands on both sides of Mike's face and made him look him in the eyes. "You can always tell when I'm lying. Do I look like i am right now?"

"N-no..." Mike stuttered, shutting his eyes in a vain attempt to make the doubts go away.

Alex didn't know what to say. He closed the final inch between them and gently kissed his lips, immediately pulling back to see his reaction.

Mike blinked at Alex...his mouth moving to form words but none would come out. Mike's hand found Alex's, being unable to speak at the moment Mike squeezed his hand.

"Is that a good reaction?" Alex smirked, holding onto Mike's hand. He had absolutely no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Y-yes." Mike spoke softly, unsure of his voice. Mike rested his head on Alex's shoulder. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You'll never have to be alone again Mike." Alex, placed his hand on the back of Mike's neck and left a small trail of kisses up his jawline.

Mike mewed, his hands clutching the front of Alex's shirt. "A-Alex." Mike whimpered.

Alex's lips found Mike's. He gently prodded Mike's lower lip, making sure it was okay before sliding his tongue in. As he explored Mike's mouth, he carefully slid his hands up Mike's shirt, making sure he wasn't protesting.

Mike felt Alex's tongue enter his mouth, tentatively Mike let his tongue slide against Alex's; loving the way Alex tasted. Mike gasped, opening his mouth more when he felt warm hands on his chest and stomach. He groaned, enjoying the contact.

Alex felt Mike's reaction to his touch and loved every second of it. He stayed still, with his hands on Mike's defined abs, not wanting to move too fast for Mike.

Mike whimpered, one hand resting on Alex's shoulder and the over running through his hair. He pulled Alex closer, breaking the kiss and panting; the need for air had become to much. Mike took in gallons of air in just seconds and he was immediately back at it. Mike sucked on Alex's neck; where is Adams apple should have been. Mike's teeth scrapped Alex's skin softly.

"Mmm." Alex moaned, leaning his head back so Mike had better access to his neck. There would certainly be marks after this. "Mike." It'd been so long since anyone had made him feel this good. He tugged on Mike's belt. Just lightly but enough to let him know he wanted it off.

Mike groaned, his hands coming down to help Alex with his belt. He ground his hips against Alex's. When his pants finally slid to the floor, he kicked them away and into some random corner or the room.

Alex's heart pounded as Mike's hips made contact with his own. He was so glad Mike hadn't hesitated. He couldn't wait any longer. He reached down and tore his own pants off and sent them flying across the room.

Mike clawed at Alex's shirt. "To many clothes." He growled. Mike removed Alex's shirt and then he put his hands on Alex's hips and slid down to his knees. Mike took the waist band of Alex's boxer in his mouth,pulling them down with him as he went.

Alex agreed with Mike. There were far too many clothes separating him from the sexiness that was Michael Mizanin. His arousal grew as Mike slid down his boxers with his mouth. Mike eyed Alex after the boxers had been removed. Mike looked up at Alex, asking with his eyes if he was allowed to do what he had wanted to do since the first day he had met him.

As Mike looked up at Alex, he didn't even hesitate before nodding vigorously. He didn't even have to ask. He moaned lightly as the cold air hit his length.

Mike kissed the head, pre cum coating his lips. He licked his lips slowly, smiling up at Alex. Alex dug his nails into his own thigh, silently begging Mike to just take all of him into his mouth. He was sure that Mike's mouth was good for something else besides all the talking he did in the ring.

Mike slowly took Alex's length into his mouth, his teeth scrapping ever so lightly. Mike took all of Alex he could until Alex was rubbing against to back of his throat. One of Mikes hands came us to massage Alex's balls while the other held him upright. He swallowed around Alex's cock, his eyes trailing up to look at his face, wanting to see the pleasured look he hoped was there.

"Fuck, Mike." Alex whispered, loving the feel of Mike's moist cavern around him. He entangled his finger's in Mike's short brown locks. Judging by the way this felt so far, he was not going to last long. Mike mumbled something making his throat vibrate around Alex. He sucked Alex hard, trying not to gag; Mike was proud, it took alot to get Alex down because Alex was fucking giant.

"Oh god." Alex tried not to scream, remembering there were people in the rooms next to them. He was trying his hardest to keep his hips still but failed miserably as he bucked into Mike's mouth.

As Alex hit the back of Mike's throat he had to put his hands on Alex's hips and pull his mouth away. Mike gagged for a moment and wiped his mouth. He went back to Alex and ran his tongue along a protruding vein.

"Mikey...I... I think I'm gonna come." Alex moaned in between sharp breaths.

Mike pulled away and looked up at Alex. "hmmmm wouldn't you rather come inside me, instead of just my hot mouth, hmm" Mike ran a finger along Alex's length.

Alex whimpered as Mike stopped mouthing him but nodded, he wanted to go inside of Mike and he wasn't going to have the energy to keep going if he came now.

Mike stood up, kissing Alex softly. "Well then what are you waiting for?"

Alex shivered, tasting himself on Mike's lips. How had the tables turned so quickly? Mike was the confident one now. He pulled down Mike's boxers and gently, not rough like he normally would pushed Mike backwards so he was lying on the bed.

Mike fell onto the bed and spread his legs obscenely. "Alex" Mike whined. Mike was ready...he had been ready for this since he had met Alex, but Mike was also nervous; Mike hadn't had a cock in him in over a year. Yeah, seeing at how big Alex was Mike knew there was pain to come.

Alex frowned at Mike's sudden whimper.

"I'll be gentle, I promise Mikey. I don't want to hurt you." Alex crawled on top of Mike and kissed him softly. He wanted to give Mike time to get ready so he didn't shove into him right away like he so badly wanted to.

Mike reached over into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a small tub of lube; handing it to Alex. "Here..." Mike was afraid but he wanted this, he wanted this so bad. Alex grabbed the small tube, put some in the palm of his hand and lathered his manhood in the substance. He braced himself over Mike when he was finished.

"You ready?" He asked.

Mike was scared, he had never done this without prep before. Mike closed his eyes, small tears forming. Alex frowned, stroking Mike's cheek with his thumb.

"Mikey, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you're not ready its ok."

"I-Its fine..." Mike swallowed."I just have never done this without prep." Mike shook his head, not wanting to upset Alex by making him stop and slow down, he wanted Alex to have pleasure. Mike whimpered; he was so afraid to do this without prep but it was for Alex he reminded himself.

Alex wanted to do it so bad. He knew the less prep the better it would feel for him but it would only hurt Mike and he couldn't do that. He gently eased a finger into Mike's hole.

Mike yelped, his eyes wide. He had not been expecting that. "Alex," Mike whimpered. "I want you to feel good...forget about me." Mike wanted Alex to feel good and do what he wanted, if not Alex may tired of him and leave him. If Alex left now Mike would not be able to deal with it.

"No." Alex whispered. "I can't deal with hurting you. Not again. I'll do whatever you want." Mike felt so warm, and he couldn't wait to be inside of him. He softly slid another finger in along with the first, and stretched them slightly.

Mike hissed in pain. Staring up at Alex lovingly. "But Alex, if you don't use me to make your self feel good...y-you wont want me anymore." Mike whimpered, hating that he needed prep. Mike wrapped his legs around Alex's waist. "Im okay, just do it." Mike hid his face in the pillow his head was lying on.

"Mike, I'll always want you. Can't you see that? I'm not like the others. I'm not going to leave. I don't want to hurt you even if it will make me feel good." He comfortingly rubbed one of Mike's thighs with his free hand.

"I...Alex." Mike sighed "Don't say things you don't mean." Mike swallowed thickly, waiting for Alex to do whatever he wanted. Mike didn't know how ready he was but at this point he was so afraid of the love he felt towards Alex he didn't care.

"Mike, look at me." Alex said, softly, he just wanted Mike to believe him.

Mike sighed and looked up at Alex, his eyes swimming. "Okay Alex..." Mike blinked. "I love you." Alex said, after he made sure Mike was looking at him. He looked directly into his eyes and pressed his lips to Mike's just for a moment.

"I-I love you to, Alex Riley, I love you." Mike whispered, a small smile playing on his lips.

Alex grinned seeing the small smile Mike gave him.

"Are you ready? Or do you need me to prep you more?" He asked concerned.

"I-im fine." Mike nodded, his nerves making his stomach hurt, but he didn't want to stop.

Alex hesitated. He wanted to make sure Mike was alright. After a moment of staring into his eyes, waiting to see anything other then certainty. Then he gently eased his length into Mike inch by inch.

Mike bit his tongue, tears sprang to his eyes. The pain was unbearable, oh god it hurt. Why did Alex have to be damn big?

Alex threw his head back. Damn, Mike was tight. He noticed Mike's eyes watering.

"Oh Mike, don't think you have to do this. You don't. It's fine."

"Yeah. I-Its fine Alex, I-I want to be yours I-I want you to h-have me, t-to claim me." Mike whimpered, trying to adjust. Alex frowned at Mike's obvious discomfort, but he realized that Mike wanted this. He kissed Mike once more, before slowly moving his hips.

Mike didn't protest he just waited for any sign if pleasure. It burnt and stung, it hurt so bad, but Mike decided it would be okay, he would wait because he knew it would get better.

Alex let out a moan as he slid deeper into Mike. Then he frowned because he seemed to be the only one enjoying it. He shifted his position slightly so he hit Mike's prostate. Mike jolted, a gasped escaped his lips. Mike moaned loudly at hot pleasure liquefying is insides.

Alex grinned, being careful not to get out of this position. He thrust his hips, faster now, stabbing Mike's prostate every other time. Alex moaned, eyes half lidded as Mike's walls tightened around him. Mike was crying out with every thrust. Tears of pleasure leaking from his eyes. Mike could tell he was close, the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach told him so. It only took a few more thrusts and he felt his walls constrict and tightening around Alex.

Alex could feel that Mike was close to the edge. He was as well. The warmth emanating from every inch of Mike, combined with his walls tightening were too much too handle. His thrusts soon became uneven as the sweat poured down his face.

"Mike!" He shouted, as he came exploding inside of Mike, filling him to the brim. "Alex!" Mike arched his back, ribbons of white coating his abs as he came hard.

Alex's knees finally gave out on him, as he collapsed beside Mike. He leaned over and kissed his neck softly.

Mike mewed as Alex kissed his neck. Mike felt drained and unable to move.

Alex just laid there, panting heavily. "Mike... you... okay?" Alex asked in between breaths. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Mike didn't know, but he felt something warm and sticky at his hole and he didn't know if it was cum or blood. Mike moved his hand to see and he pulled away with blood on his fingers. Mike put his hand down. "I'm...fine.." He panted.

"Oh Mikey. You're bleeding." Alex felt horrible, well he felt wonderful after what had just happened but terrible that he was the reason Mike was hurt. "Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" He asked, wrapping his arms tightly around his new lover.

"Don't worry about it." Mike said, snuggling into Alex's chest. "I enjoyed it, really." Mike kissed Alex's chest softy.

Alex sighed but pecked the top of Mike's head and hugged him close. "You'd tell me if you didn't right?" Alex worried. Suddenly he was the paranoid one.

Mike gave short laugh. "Probably not." His smile faded. "But this time I really did enjoy it." Mike sighed, content when it had been at least 10 - 20 minutes and Alex made no move to leave.

Alex placed his hands gently on either side of Mike's face and kissed his lips. His love for Mike was unhealthy. "I. Love. You. So. Much. Mike." He said, pausing in between each word to peck his lips.

Mike laughed, enjoying the kisses and feeling loved. "I love you too, more than you will every know Alex." Mike stung, he was torn and ripped, but he would deal with that tomorrow.


End file.
